


在爱与绝望尽头等待的答案

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 战损, 梦与现实的落差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 芝诺斯&公式光/光
Kudos: 5





	在爱与绝望尽头等待的答案

又是同样的梦境。  
光站在一片茫茫雾中低着头犹豫。浓雾尽头的场景早已在这段时间的梦中见过无数次，他永远不会忘记第一次看到那个场景时的感受。被那个自己视为宿敌的男人压在身下用同样的男性器官极近羞辱，让人听了涌出杀人欲望的声音从那个自己的口中溢出。震惊，愤怒以及屈辱几乎让他发狂却又因为无法靠近无法触碰而无可奈何，以至于之后每次都狂奔至尽头试图寻找阻止这一切的方法，却又在一次次的旁观中被埋下异样情愫的种子慢慢催生。  
光摇摆不定的试探性迈出第一步，之后的步伐便渐渐坚定起来。缓慢的步伐拨开层层迷雾，本以为依旧是当初场景的光却被震到了。环顾四周，他再次确认了这并不是自己熟知的地方，再向前两步竟有了脚踏实地的感觉，浓雾此时却飞速向后涌去，将光独自抛下在这里。  
干净明亮的厅堂，阳光透过窗将将撒到餐桌上，鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰与百合插在吧台上的透明花瓶里，青色的枝叶直挺挺的供养出渺淡的香气。光的目光停留在插花上涣散了一瞬又被压在花瓶下的纸条拉走。试探性的伸手捏住纸条一角小心抽出。  
“Wait for me，my love. I will come back soon.”  
漂亮的花体英文最后落款只有一个简洁的Z，光抿了抿嘴，不用想都知道了Z是谁。  
门外传来了窸窸窣窣的钥匙碰撞声，而后门被从外面打开又关上，光强迫自己站在原地没有动弹，只有目光投向那边。芝诺斯收拾的很快，在光刚刚移过视线时就提着袋子走了过来。光一直知道芝诺斯身材高大，随之而来的还有惊人的压迫感，身躯微微有些紧绷，僵硬着盯着芝诺斯。并没有发现光的异常，芝诺斯站到他面前顺手将袋子放在吧台上，空出的手一只揽住光的腰让他更加贴近自己，另一只便抬起他的下巴轻柔的吻了上去。  
鸿毛一般的吻轻飘飘的落在应有的归处，又似被风吹过一般微微磨蹭两下之后消失不见。第一次接触到这种感觉的光心口像正在承受重击一般，心脏似乎不甘寂寞的想要发出意见却并不是反对。  
发芽的种子在慢慢抽条，伸展腰肢。  
“怎么不穿鞋就乱跑。”  
还在恍神的光被芝诺斯的话惊醒，低头才发现自己穿着合体的睡衣却是光着脚站在地板上，凉气舔舐着脚底打算慢慢将寒冷沁入肉体。  
轻一使力，芝诺斯将光打横抱起，不等被反抗就把光放在柔软的布制沙发上。光依旧沉默着，因为寒冷而下意识蜷缩起脚趾。芝诺斯也没有再说话，低着头看着光。  
阳光逐渐被地平线吞没，夜晚姗姗来迟。光扭头看向窗外，遥远的星子熠熠闪光却逐渐被乌云遮掩最终一个不见。  
芝诺斯似乎是极轻的叹了口气，抓起光冰凉的双脚塞进自己的毛衣里贴在温暖又带点火热的腹部。芝诺斯的腹部线条肉眼看着就十分明显，更何况光自己的脚紧紧贴在上面被迫感受这一切。  
微微张了张口，光似乎是想要说些什么，却在看到芝诺斯专注的神情之后又闭上了嘴。  
芝诺斯等光的脚跟自己身体的热度相差不大时便起身去打开灯，找了厚毛线袜给他套上，又给他穿上了棉拖鞋，之后才慢悠悠走到了吧台后。  
洗过手，从袋子中一样样把东西拿了出来，清洗，切割，熬煮，土豆浓汤的香气慢悠悠的四散飘荡，故意在光的面前展示自己的优点之一。  
光收回心神，目光越过沙发看着正在厨房忙碌的芝诺斯迷惑的眨了眨眼，然后便一直追随着忙碌却又似乎透露着愉快的身影。  
柔顺的金色长发被嫌碍事的束在脑后，白色的高领毛衣温柔的贴在身上跟黑色长裤一起勾勒出男人的身形，在厨房的雾气中一切显得格外美好。  
这与真实中的芝诺斯是两个极端，光心想，那个男人拥有无与伦比的对战斗的狂热和打架的疯狂，是个十足的疯批，甚至不惜融合蛮神只为了更极致愉悦的战斗——而面前这个，并不能看透。但这却并没有什么不妥，他想，温柔的人值得被尊重，何况这个人对自己如此温柔。  
青涩的藤蔓仿佛突然汲取到了养分，开始疯狂伸展枝叶在光的心中不被注意的角落爬满，并且持续的生长着。  
瓷器与玻璃接触发出清脆的警钟，却只能将光从自己的思绪中拉出，腹中的饥饿感终于奔出，催促着光到达餐桌前。浓稠度恰到好处的土豆浓汤，金黄闪光的厚蛋烧，新鲜嫩脆的蔬菜沙拉以及香气四溢的炸鸡，一切都在勾引着光。坚守着底线，光艰难的移开目光抬头看向芝诺斯，在得到肯定之后便坐下开始大快朵颐。埋头苦吃的光并没有多余的精力分给芝诺斯，因此也错过了难得一见的美人笑靥。  
温柔的笑容像是幻象一般迅速消失，芝诺斯看着光吃东西这么香也被引起了食欲，一时之间偌大的室内只有安静吃饭的声音。  
餐毕，芝诺斯拒绝了光试图接触空盘的手，自己将碟盘收走洗净，仔仔细细对应位置在置物架摆好。随手又榨了一杯果汁，放在吃饱之后无所事事被迫坐在吧台前发呆的光面前。  
双眼无神的光持续性发着呆，却在一瞬间捕捉到了什么，猛地一回头望向窗外。  
下雪了。  
细细的雪自黑暗的阴云中开出一朵朵纯白的花净化世间，最终却被丢进泥里变得污浊不堪。  
光坐在椅子上的身体动了动，还是放弃了去窗边看雪的想法，转回头继续发呆。芝诺斯却好像催促一般将果汁往他面前又推了推，示意他喝完。  
端起果汁，光一饮而尽，只有一滴在唇边将落未落，被不属于自己的舌尖卷走。试图站起的动作被不知道什么时候到身旁的芝诺斯阻止，光突然有些惊慌，惊慌过后却又是有些奇怪的感到理所当然。  
光镇静的微抬起头看向芝诺斯。  
这个男人的外貌胜过漫天星光，一头金发比太阳还要炽热，本不应沾染世尘。但他现在满眼全是自己。光忍不住在心里笑了一下，笑意却从心里浸入眸中。  
芝诺斯被光眼中温柔的笑意看的怔了一下，慢慢矮下身，滚烫的呼吸洒在光的眼睛促使他合上眼皮，然后温吞的吻落下，逐渐向下绵延。  
在舌的参与下，激情而狂热的吻熏热了整个氛围，初吻就如此激烈的光脑海中不停有绚丽的烟花绽放，炸得他头脑都晕乎乎的，被带动着追逐的唇舌如蝴蝶般灵巧，芝诺斯温柔的将光的舌尖带进自己口腔之后尽情吮吸肆意欺负，被敏感的电流从舌尖一下下飞速穿过全身，光几乎要软成一汪水。及时发现状况的芝诺斯将他抱起放倒在宽大的吧台上，自己继续压上去亲吻光。  
充满占有欲的吻痕像标志物一般从耳后蔓延到胸前，薄薄的胸肌上布满了吻痕和齿印，又从腹部辗转到腿根。相对细嫩的腿根同时拥有的还有极高的敏感度，被吮吸被啃咬的时候光就憋不住去过一次，但芝诺斯不肯停，依旧在继续着自己打标记一般的行为。第一次经历的光自然憋不住，性器又颤巍巍站了起来吐着黏液。  
忙碌着的芝诺斯微微抬眼，看着在欲海中沉浮的光全身上下都是自己打的印记，眸光暗了暗，手指伸向了光的屁股缓慢开拓起来。  
“噫！”光突然一挺身，紧闭的齿间还是漏出了破绽。  
芝诺斯却突然维持着手指还在光体内的姿势挪了上来，一边亲吻光试图打开他的唇齿一边继续用手指在光体内慢慢戳刺刚刚找到的点。体内敏感点被频繁的刺激，光终于守不住，被芝诺斯抓住机会撬开唇齿，将光的美妙呻吟模模糊糊的收入口中。  
差不多了，芝诺斯收回了自己的手指。已经被快感冲昏头脑的光感受到芝诺斯在收回自己的快乐源泉，试图用收缩括约肌来挽留。有些被震惊到的芝诺斯低声闷闷的笑，胸腔的震动透过皮肤传到光的身上引起小小的不满。  
解开皮带，将光的双手拉到上方束住，芝诺斯露出了自己的性器。光还并未清醒，正扭动着试图让双手脱离束缚却突然感受到自己后面被似乎十分巨大的圆形顶住，神智瞬间回归，挣扎的力度更大了。  
但这就是无用功罢了。  
被束缚的双手，被架开的双腿注定他逃不掉。  
芝诺斯慢慢将自己的性器往光的屁股里面挤。虽然已经被扩张过，但是由于光的过分紧张和自己的尺寸，前进的道路依旧艰难。努力挤进龟头的前半部分后，芝诺斯停了停，抬头注视着光。  
汗湿的头发有几绺贴在额头，雾蓝色的瞳孔中闪着忍耐的泪光。  
突然便吻了下去，舔去光眼角强撑着挂住没落下的泪，再次攻入光的口中，用灵巧性感的吻技放松了光的警惕性，在感受到的瞬间，芝诺斯狠狠动腰整根撞了进去。  
“呃嗯！”光被这一下搞的又痛又爽，痛是被强行打开甬道，爽则是因为芝诺斯的真的很大，撞进来的时候强硬的碾压过他的敏感点，快感飞速冲进了大脑。身后的巨大带来的压迫感真的太强了，光只能狼狈的张大口努力的呼吸。这却便宜了芝诺斯，看着光大张的嘴巴立刻抓住了难得的好机会，继续开始带着光的舌纷飞起舞。忍耐了许久，终于等到了光有些适应了，芝诺斯立刻开始缓慢的动起来。刚开始还很顾及光，后来却慢慢变得疯狂起来，抽送的动作一刻不停，次次碾压过光的敏感点，一只手抓住光的腰让他不至于因为撞击后撤，另一只手则伸进光为了 呼吸而张大的口中掐住他的舌头玩弄。  
被以这种姿势挟持住的光只能沉浸在芝诺斯带来的欲望之海中，在敏感点被一次次撞击中颤抖着身躯高潮。  
最后一次高潮的时候光已经没有精液储备了，但芝诺斯偏偏在敏感点用自己巨大性器的龟头打圈挤压，身体被巨大的快感掌握着使劲撑起颤抖，嘶哑着声音射出一股股透明的水。芝诺斯也随着他的动作又在他体内狠狠撞击数下抵在深处释放，光当时就昏了过去。  
藤蔓缠绕着光的内心，将他捂得密不透风。  
醒来已是中午。光极其缓慢的从床上爬了起来，发现自己还是在自己的小房子里，身体也没有任何不适感。僵硬的眨了眨眼，终于反应过来自己之前是做梦，却又有些不想承认是梦。  
呆坐了一会，光随便弄了点什么吃的，步伐甚至有些漂浮的赶去赴约。  
生死之约。  
那个男人就站在自己对面。  
光的手指自己轻轻动了动，却仍然固执地只是盯着对方。  
金色的长发在阳光下果然比太阳还要耀眼，颜容也比诸天星辰都要美好。一切都跟梦里一样。  
但是又不一样。  
光皱着眉，有些憋闷。  
他不应该是这样的表情。这样疯狂地，自大的，对一切充满不屑的表情，视万物如蚊蝇，给自己叫挚友只是因为势均力敌打架痛快。不应该的。  
“沙沙”心里的藤蔓攒动着，互相挤压，突然全部冲出。  
光瞬间跟芝诺斯缠斗在一起，像以前一样对他的话语全都无动于衷，眼睛的颜色却渐渐变深，到最后眼白完全被黑色覆盖，只有瞳孔的蓝色铺在黑色中，像是漆黑深夜中发着光的湖水。  
闪身避开芝诺斯的一击，光撤远了些跟他拉开距离。  
“挚友——，休想逃……”  
还未等说完，表情就定格了。  
“噗咚”  
最后的一击由光打出，结束了这场战斗。  
低垂着头，光缓慢走近芝诺斯。不对，应该说，是芝诺斯的尸体。他单膝跪着，抓住芝诺斯的金发将芝诺斯的头颅抬起，另一只手丢下武器，在芝诺斯的脸上缓慢摩挲，最终抬起芝诺斯的下巴吻上他的唇，试图用梦中学到的技术撬开尸体的嘴进行甜美的舌吻，却发现怎么都打不开。气急败坏的松手把芝诺斯往地上一丢，却也引不起什么反响，他依旧是定格在张狂中透出惊讶的表情。  
光想了想，提起了武器割下了芝诺斯的头颅又丢下武器将头颅捧在手里。男人的脸上被肮脏的尘土覆盖，原本金色的发丝也被血污粘住打了结，光却完全不在乎，只是虔诚的亲吻冰冷的唇，任由还未凝固的血淅淅沥沥的滴落在自己的衣服上。  
是了……这才是迷雾真正的尽头的答案。  
在爱与绝望中永远的求而不得。


End file.
